


Dominando al dragon.

by Gizela05



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Inspired By Hellsing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Young Integra Hellsing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Integra Hellsing es una jovencita con un terrible pasado, harto de ella su tío Richard decide mandarla a un internado, las cosas se complican cuando un guapo hombre sea su profesor.
Relationships: Alucard & Integra Hellsing, Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 10





	1. Recuerdos

_Hellsing­ ­­­ no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kouta Hirano. Este fic es un AU así que solo tomare la personalidad de los personajes, por lo que Alucard no es un vampiro, y Hellsing no se dedica a cazar estos seres, pero si abra AxI aunque de una manera más sutil. Este reto participa en el reto 14 de la página la Mansión Hellsing._

* * *

La lluvia caía a raudales en la ciudad, figuras con finos abrigos y paraguas negros se protegía de ella a pasos presurosos caminaban por Londres, un lugar donde ese clima era algo habitual, vigilando el _Big Ben_ Integra Hellsing observaba por la ventana de su _Roll Royce_ oscuro las gotas de lluvia que se impactaban sobre el cristal; un suspiro lleno de vaho la ventana del auto, un pesar oprimía su pecho y volvía a vigilar el enorme reloj. En menos de quince minutos su vida cambiaria para mal, su estúpido tío se había salido con la suya logro deshacerse de ella, mandándola a su nueva cárcel.

Todavía recordaba la sonrisa siniestra que dibujaba sus facciones cuando el abogado lo anuncio como su tutor legal y que ella no podría disponer de su titulo nobiliario ni de su fortuna hasta los 21 años; su padre había muerto victima de una extraña enfermedad, y ahora con solo 17 años estaba a merced de su "cariñoso" tío, el desgraciado la mando a un colegio en el corazón de Londres donde la doncella aprendería el arte de ser una "buena esposa". Esto dejaría su fortuna en sus codiciosas manos, además del el puesto que su padre ostentaba ante la corona.

De solo pensar que todavía en pleno siglo XX existiera un colegio así, le provocaba arcadas, ella una "buena esposa", ¡ja!, eso jamás ocurriría, por que después de su padre no había algún hombre que se ganara su respeto, y es que a sus 17 años la muchacha era una inexperta en cuanto al sexo...masculino. Eso y su fiero carácter no la convertían en una "Rosa Inglesa"*, mas bien su personalidad era parecida a un viejo "Terrier"*.

Suspiro de nuevo empañando el cristal, ya habían llegado a una enorme verja de hierro que al reconocer los logotipos del coche los guardias les permitieron el acceso, el chofer busco la entrada del imponente lugar, un edificio estilo barroco de un color gris, ventanales grandes cubierto de negro, todo se veía deprimente, si... definitivamente este seria su nuevo hogar.

— Señorita, ya llegamos —. Dijo el chofer abriendo la puerta del auto y entregándole un paraguas y su maleta, la encamino hacia la puerta donde estaba esperando una maestra, su largo cabello negro, lentes redondeados y un traje de hombre, contrastaba con el lugar, al parecer las damas del colegio vestían como muchachos o tal vez era solo aquella joven.

Integra se despidió de su chofer, y acto seguido la joven de cabello largo se acerco. Le puso una mano en el hombro y la guió hacía la entrada de su nuevo hogar. La institutriz le dio una mirada, Integra sabia que su apariencia no concordaba con su jerarquía noble, vestida en pantalón de mezclilla americana, con unas zapatillas bajas y un abrigo de lana, se veía como una muchacha humilde y no como la rica heredera que era.

— Me llamo Rip Van Winkle, y seré tu maestra de canto — acercándose mas a la noble, Integra se percato de que la joven tenia un hermoso color de ojos celeste y muchas pecas.

— Integra Hellsing, un placer — saludo escuetamente.

— Una Hellsing, mis condolencias por la muerte de su señor padre, fue una noticia muy deprimente —. Ante ese comentario el ceño de Integra se frunció. — Una disculpa, no quise ser impertinente, bueno déjeme mostrarle el lugar —. Agrego la maestra apenada por haber ido muy lejos con sus observaciones.

Integra observo las instalaciones, por dentro el colegio no se miraba tan deprimente como ella imaginaba, pero algo la sorprendió, había muchachos en el alumnado.

— Señorita Winkle ¿Por qué hay alumnos varones en el colegio? — pregunto intrigada la rubia —. Pensé que el lugar era solo para señoritas.

— Y lo era, hace menos de un año se aceptaron varones en sus instalaciones, al parecer el nuevo director piensa que el comportamiento de ser un buen cónyuge no es exclusivo para jovencitas —. Dijo la muchacha con mirada soñadora. — Espero que su tío no se moleste por que el internado no es exclusivo de mujeres—. Agrego alarmada.

— supongo, que no tendría por que — comento la rubia, eso seria esplendido al parecer no estaría recluida como una monja en ese lugar.

Después de todo el recorrido, la maestra la deja en su dormitorio, el cual al parecer, seria compartido con otra alumna. Integra observo la habitación, no era de su desagrado pero tanto tono neutral la estaba volviendo loca. Esperaba que su compañera no fuera una SNOB, odiaba ese tipo de damas, ella era muy distante con las chicas de su edad, por lo que su padre le dio una educación en casa.

Al parecer su nueva compañera no estaba en el cuarto por lo que la noble decidió que era momento de desempacar sus escasas pertenencias, solo había llevado algunos libros, y muy poca ropa, unas cuantas fotos que adornarían un corcho de madera que estaba de lado de su cama y escritorio, una cofre con llave donde guardaba su joyería; esta última era herencia de su padre y su madre, de la que no tenia ningún recuerdo ya que la dama había fallecido el día en que Integra nació, pero gracias a las fotos que Arthur, que era el nombre de su padre, guardaba, ella sabia que su madre era una mujer hermosa con rasgos árabes, según contaba su progenitor su esposa era hija de un jeque muy rico, pero la joven renuncio a toda su fortuna con tal de esta a su lado. Integra guardaba la foto de la boda de sus padres, el un hombre rubio de enormes ojos azules vestido en un frac negro, su madre una árabe hermosa de piel morena y cabello lacio negro, ella había heredado los rasgos mas bellos de ambos, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos eran azules como su padre, pero su piel era morena y sus ojos atigrados como los de su madre.

— Hola ¿eres mi nueva compañera? — dijo una voz dulce que la saco de sus recuerdos. Integra dirigió su mirada a la dueña de esa voz, observando a la jovencita se topo con una muchacha rubia al igual que ella y de ojos azules, solo que la chica tenia las proporciones de pechos y trasero mas desarrolladas, incluso parecía sacada de una revista de caballeros, esas que su padre ocultaba en su oficina pensando que ella no sabia de su existencia.

— Integra Hellsing, acabo de llegar el día de hoy al colegio — agrego extendiendo su mano la chica en cambio le dio un abrazo, provocándole asfixia con sus grandes senos.

— Mi nombre es Seras Victoria, y me alegra que seas mi compañera, no había sido asignada ninguna a mi habitación — dijo la rubia soltándola y provocando que el aire estuviera de nuevo en sus pulmones.

Integra le dio una mirada rápida, al parecer la chica era la inocencia en persona, a un con ese físico, parecía mas virgen que ella. Agradeció a todos dioses que no fuera una arpía venenosa.

— ¿Por qué no tenías una compañera? — pregunto la noble a la curvilínea rubia, la cual bajo la mirada avergonzada, y sus ojos azules se llenaron de algunas lagrimas traicioneras, Integra se arrepintió de haber preguntado, al parecer la razón no era de agrado de la muchacha.

— Las chicas del colegio me odian, creen que estoy maldita. — susurro Victoria con lágrimas gruesas cayendo de sus mejillas. — soy la hija del caso Whichapel.

El caso de Wichapel, claro que todos conocía la historia, el joven jefe de policía, el cual era un talento innato de excelente posición y reputación en Londres, había logrado apresar a un grupo de mafiosos, entre ellos al líder de la pandilla, provocando la furia del resto del grupo. Los cuales asesinaron y violaron a su esposa, antes sus ojos para después torturarlo hasta la muerte, dejando en orfandad a su hija, quien fue la única sobreviviente de dicha tragedia al estar de campamento. Pero cuando fue dada en adopción se gano mala fama, ya que se rumoraba que la menor estaba maldita, debido a que después del accidente los familiares que la adoptaban... murieron de maneras extrañas.

— Conozco tu historia. Y no me importa — dijo la noble dándole una sonrisa sincera, lo que provoco que el llanto de Victoria parara de golpe. Después de todo eso de las maldiciones y cosas sobrenaturales, era una tontería.

Al día siguiente después del altercado entre ella y su compañera, ambas se fueron a su salón; Integra estaba en su primera clase, historia mundial, bostezo sin recato ocasionando que Victoria su nueva compañera se riera un poco de ella, la chica parecía muy motivada a pesar de que era la primera clase del día, y esta era nada mas y nada menos que a las seis de la mañana. Ambas se había desvelado hablando de sus familias, y compartiendo un poco de sus tristezas, pues irónicamente las dos son huérfanas, y su fortuna dependía de familiares que en su vida se habían preocupado por ellas. El resto de la clase las observaba después de todo ella era nueva, y su compañera tenia una fama sobrenatural, debían de formar una singular combinación.

— ¿Por qué luces tan feliz? — pregunto Integra extrañada alzando una ceja rubia provocando un dulce sonrojo en el rostro de Seras.

— Buenos días — exclamo una grave y varonil voz que hizo acallar los murmullos de los alumnos y generar la atención de la femeninas de la clase, quienes voltearon inmediatamente al frente, Integra se sorprendió al ver quien seria su maestro, era un hombre de unos veinticinco años, alto y de complexión robusta mas no musculosa, de tez blanca y cabello de color azabache el cual estaba escandalosamente largo para ser de un respetable maestro de colegio, su vestimenta aunque acorde con su profesión se veía notablemente descuidada, su calzado era una botas de montar de suela gruesa, su abrigo era de un extraño color rojo, todo en el parecía digno de una estrella de rock pesado, que de un catedrático. Pero sus ojos, eso ojos que anunciaban problemas era de un inusual color bermellón.

Integra abrió la boca por la sorpresa y al voltear a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no era la única, varias de sus compañeras subieron un poco sus faldas, y empezaron a hacer un aleteo de pestañas tan constante, que sus ojos pudieron haber salido volando de su cara, incluso la virginal Seras lo miraba con devoción. Pero a diferencia de las mujeres los jovencitos solo miraban con fastidio al sujeto.

— Tenemos una cara nueva — dijo con voz aterciopelada que provoco que Integra se pusiera en alerta, definitivamente el tipo era un narcisista, ella odiaba a ese tipo de personas —. ¿Cómo se llama señorita?

— Integra Wingates Farbrook Hellsing — dijo poniéndose de pie e inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Varios murmullos se escucharon en el salón, el profesor levanto una mano, la cual se encontraba enguantada, haciendo que todos callaran.

— Bueno señorita Hellsing, mi nombre es Vlad Dracul, y soy el encargado de esta materia, así que empecemos a hablar de la historia, que por eso es que están en este salón — agrego el sujeto dándole una extraña sonrisa mientras sacaba una gafas redondeadas por demás extrañas y empezaba a narrar con su voz de barítono el comienzo de los reinos de la humanidad.

Integra evitaba observarlo y apuntaba en su cuaderno los datos mas importante, pensando que el extraño sujeto parecía un frikie con su indumentaria, y que compartía un nombre muy particular.

Terminando la clase, siguió química dada por un tipo singular de lentes redondos y cabello rubio con corte de hongo, el cual se la pazo hablando de cómo diseccionaría una inocente rana, Seras tuvo que ocultar sus ganas de vomitar detrás de un enorme tubo de ensayo.

— ¿Qué piensas de la escuela? — pregunto la chica a Integra en el receso mientras comían un sustancial almuerzo.

— Debo de decir que todo se ve muy novedoso, pero no dejo de pensar en el maestro de historia, es decir todas babeaban por él, incluida tú Seras. Como un sujeto de esa facha trabaja aquí —. Dijo la noble a lo que la rubia se sonrojo sin sospecha.

— Dicen las malas lenguas, que el Maestro Dracul es amante de una de las directivas principales del colegio — murmuro Victoria, ante la mirada anonadada de Integra.

— Veo que mi vida les atrae mucho, señoritas — la voz a su espalda dejo en una pieza a ambas chicas, oficialmente estaba en un problema, la cara del maestro Dracul no traía nada bueno.

N.A. No me maten, he vuelto de mi hiatus a reeditar nuevos fics y traerle sabrosura con esto. Saludos.


	2. Problemas

_"Hellsing es propiedad de Koura Hirano"_

La sonrisa se dibujaba en las facciones del profesor, caminaba por los pasillos atestados de aquella cafetería, el olor a comida llenaba sus fosas nasales, los alumnos hacían bullicio, el sonido de sus agudas vocecitas lo molestaba, se detuvo frente a la mesa donde comían dos de sus alumnas, pudo reconocer a ambas rubias, la de piel tigreña menciono su nombre lo cual lo hizo escuchar curioso la conversación, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que la chiquillas decían que él era amante de la administración del lugar.

Eso lo molesto enseguida, aquellos rumores casi acaban con el empleo que él tanto necesitaba, odiaba que su reputación se viera opacada por juegos y niñerías.

— Interesante, veo que no les da pena ensuciar mi reputación — la voz del profesor Dracul puso nerviosa a Seras y provocó que Integra rodara los ojos, que se creía aquel maestro de quinta.

— Profesor, yo — la suave voz de Seras reflejaba su pena, un tomate podría competir con ella, así que Integra salió en su defensa, a su pensamiento no era justo la situación.

— Lamentamos eso, pero usted no debería ir escuchando conversaciones ajenas — Integra no titubeo ante aquellas palabras, el profesor la miro, en parte ofendido, pero también admirando la tenacidad de la cría.

— Señorita Farbrook, la veo en mi oficina en cinco minutos, buen día — se despidió dejando a Integra furiosa, un leve castigo, algo para que esa chica se estresara un poco, sabía que la de grandes senos había sido la culpable, pero tener a la de piel morena, le parecía más divertido.

— ¿Quién diablos se cree?— grito enojada, ante una todavía apenada Seras Victoria, que esperaba que el profesor no las escuchara, solo se había alejado un poco de ambas.

— Creo que el Maestro... perdona Integra mi bocota te metió en esto — se disculpó Seras.

— No, fue la mía, por contestarle al tipo ese — se quejó, levantando la bandeja de su almuerzo, el cual ahora se le antojaba insípido por el coraje.

Camino a dejarlo a la loza, estaba a breves pasos cuando sintió un leve empujón en su espalda que casi la hace caer de bruces con todo y bandeja, volteando furiosa, observó a un joven de cabellos blancos y mirada amatista observarla burlón.

— Te cuidado, cuatro ojos — se mofo, pero si el sujeto hubiera sabido el mal carácter de la chica Hellsing, habría adivinado que la sopa que yacía en la bandeja iría a su cara, el líquido se desparramaba sobre sus cabellos tan blancos como los dientes que se asomaban de la sonrisa de Integra.

— ¡Integra! — se cubrió el rostro impresionada Victoria, quien miro a sus compañeros soltar una carcajada ante la situación del albino.

— Al fin que ya estoy castigada — se río al ver el estado del jovencito, quien la miró con un profundo odio mientras se marchaba silbando a la oficina del profesor.

—Jefe, ¿Esta Bien? — preguntó una rubia de cabellos cortos y lentes de sol, el albino, quien clavo su mirada amatista en la joven.

— Esa pregunta es estúpida Heinkel, claro que no lo estoy, ¡Maldita Mocosa! — grito furioso, mientras una morena de ojos grises le daba un pañuelo, el cual el albino arrebató de sus manos.

— Maxwell, te dije que Integra Hellsing sería un reto, ella viene de una familia de guerreros — declaró Yumie, quien era la morena del pañuelo, el aludido soltó un gruñido y se alejó de los murmullos que lo seguían, acompañado de ambas damas, quienes soltaron un suspiro y lo persiguieron. Hacer enojar a Enrico Maxwell tampoco era buena idea.

Pasillos estrechos, llenos de pinturas y uno que otro alumno que caminaba a sus clases o a sus dormitorios, el liceo era tan grande que los maestros en su mayoría también vivían en él, esperaba que Dracul no fuera uno de ellos, si antes el sujeto no era de su confianza ahora le caía pésimo.

Integra llegó a la oficina del maestro, encontró una decoración predominantemente roja, en cortinas, alfombras y sobre todo en cuadros, era como si las paredes estuvieran salpicadas de Sangre, como si gritaran una historia turbia.

El maestro estaba sentado despreocupadamente, las botas de montar sobre aquel escritorio, balanceado la silla la cual estaba recargada en aquella pared donde la humedad había dejado un rastro de su paso.

Integra tomo asiento en la silla colocada estratégicamente, ambos competían en un duelo de miradas, sonriendo el profesor se puso a su altura, lo cual puso algo nerviosa a la jovencita, por un breve segundo ella pudo observar por que la alumnas fantaseaban con aquel sujeto, pero luego cerró los ojos, calmando sus hormonas traicioneras, era por demás agregar que aquel hombre estaba prohibido por muchas razones.

Una de ellas su posición como su superior académico, la segunda era la edad, y la tercera su estatus social, no debía de ser un hombre con posición económica suficiente si era maestro.

Como si le leyera la mente, el profesor borro su sonrisa, y hablo con voz grave.

— Señorita Hellsing, tiene un día en el colegio y ya está en graves problemas, pensé que sería una alumna intachable, pero por lo visto usted es una chiquilla rebelde, mira que golpear a Maxwell fue demasiado — Integra abrió los ojos alarmada.

— ¡Maxwell! Pensé que estaba aquí por chismear sobre usted — grito histérica, ante la sonrisa burlona del profesor.

— No se dé que me habla, si yo no puedo castigarla por decir mentiras, pero si por verter un tazon de sopa en la cabeza de su compañero, y tengo el castigo para usted, señorita — declaró el profesor Dracul, lo cual provoco que la jovencita se enojara más.

— Castigo, eso no le corresponde al director, o en todo caso, al prefecto encargado — Integra ardía en furia, el maestro rio ante sus palabras, por lo cual la jovencita calló de golpe al ver una placa que era mostrada ante ella, al parecer el profesor Dracul, era el prefecto a cargo del comedor de la escuela.

— Bueno, aclarando los termino, usted será mi asistente, ese cargo le corresponde a la alumna con mejor promedio, pero en su caso, es un excelente castigo señorita Hellsing — la sonrisa del profesor se ensancho, al ver como la menor palidecía.

— Me niego, no quiero estar cerca de usted, me cae muy mal — murmuro la chica, intentando acallar sus interior.

— Por eso es un excelente castigo, jovencita, la veré en clases, recuerde lucir bonita por que estará al frente, a lado mío en mi escritorio — sonrió, Integra tragó saliva, sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad, ser el centro de atención no era lo suyo, y menos a lado de aquel hombre, tal vez huir a la India como sugirió su tío no era tan mal plan.

N.A, No deje abandonado esto, solo que no me inspiraba, espero les guste.

Saludos


	3. Odio

_"Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano"_

* * *

Las horas se escurrían entre sus manos, con gesto ofusco veía la cantidad exagerada de maquillaje que Seras Victoria tenia frente a ella, aun recordaba con rabia las palabras que salían de la boca de aquel profesor, la había castigado con algo que odiaba más que nada, y eso era ser el centro de atención.

Toda su vida Integra había sido la chica invisible, aquella que prefería tomar clases en su casa, y no salir a convivir con las jovencitas de su edad, ella siempre se sintió el _patito feo_ de una sociedad inglesa que solo pensaba en el correcto matrimonio, en arreglarse, en ser un buen cónyuge, una joven de alcurnia.

Pero ella quería liderar la misión de su padre, ser reconocida, ser importante...

Y ahora tenía a la rubia maquillándola para ser "la asistente" de ese imbécil.

— Te envidio, estarás sentada a lado de él — sonrió la rubia con un gesto bobo en su cara, mientras con sus manos acariciaba las mejillas de Integra.

— ¡Puaj! Odio al sujeto, es un cretino y soberbio — escupió la rubia con odio en cada palabra,

Victoria sonrió y le dio un pellizco en la mejilla, provocando un quejido de la rubia.

— Del odio al amor solo hay un paso, vamos Integra, se nos hace tarde para la clase — dijo viendo el ligero sonrojo de su compañera, ella se veía divina, con un poco de rubor en su piel bronceada, y algo de sombras en su ojos azules, definitivamente Integra Hellsing era una joven muy hermosa.

Los murmullos del resto de la clase no se hicieron esperar al verla llegar a sentarse a lado del escritorio. Las alumnas la miraban con envidia y odio, el profesor Dracul nunca había tenido una asistente, pero había escogido a la "nueva", demasiado sospechoso para algunas, y para otras obvio.

Los jóvenes miraban embelesados a la joven Integra, una mirada amatista la seguía mientras maldecía en silencio, sus compañeras lo veían intrigadas, era raro que Enrico prestara mucha atención al frente, y sobre todo que devorara con los ojos a la joven que lo baño en sopa el día anterior.

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo los murmullos de todos los alumnos, quienes callaron al ver la presencia imponente del profesor, su cabello negro estaba en una perfecta cola de caballo, descuidada, pero en vez de verse femenino aquel peinado resaltaba más su masculinidad, estaba vestido con un abrigo negro, dejando la escandalosa casaca roja en casa.

Sentándose en su escritorio de caoba, Integra sintió un golpe fuerte en su nariz, algo tan fresco como la brisa del mar, un aroma de perfume a musk, mandarina y menta. Aquel olor la envolvió un momento, olvidando por completo que estaba a la vista de todos y que la voz de barítono la llamaba, tenía al docente demasiado cerca de su espacio personal.

— Apunte los ejercicios para el fin de semana, por favor — en un susurro él ponía una tiza en su mano, lo cual provocó un ligero estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

Tan sencillo que era esa orden, pero para Integra fue una ofensa, estaba en su primera clase como asistente de ese hombre, y ya quería aventarle aquella tiza en la cabeza, con letra manuscrita comenzó a poner las palabras en aquella pizarra verde, provocando que el polvo blanco le calara la nariz, los ojos bermellón la seguían con satisfacción, regalándole a Alucard una espectacular vista de sus largas piernas, la jovencita sería una mujer hermosa y distinguida, carraspeando un poco al ver que no era el único que lo había notado, devolvió la atención a sus alumnos, quienes apuntaron presurosos al verse descubiertos.

La clase término en completa agonía para la rubia, quien estaba en completo estrés, y el coraje se le agolpaba en la garganta, al saber que el mentecato de su profesor se burlaba de su desazón, una vez que todos hubieron abandonado el aula, solo dejando a una Integra furiosa, quien fue abordada rápidamente por Victoria, la cual le menciono en un susurro rápido que la vería afuera.

— Gracias por tu apoyo, señorita Hellsing, es usted muy amable— susurró el profesor guardando su maletín con apuntes, la jovencita lo observó indignada.

— Solo soy su secretaría, no me sirve de nada esto...

— Lo sé, por eso es un castigo señorita — murmuro el profesor Dracul, sonriendo cínicamente y llevando su mano a la barbilla, en un gesto odioso para la jovencita.

— No volveré a ocasionar problemas, solo déjeme volver a sentarme detrás, como el resto — suplico la chica, intentando provocar ternura con aquel gesto que jamás había practicado, al saber que lo que ella quisiera seria suyo, pero el maestro, astuto solo le dio una palmada en la cabeza y se retiró del salón.

— ¡Maldito cabrón! — resopló Integra, pensando que su suerte no podía ser peor, harta salio, dando de patadas a su siguiente clase, pero una mano la apresó a la pared, un cuerpo fornido la atrapó dejándola sin posibilidad de huir.

— Eres de temer...mira que arreglarte para mí, me agrada — susurró en su oído, pudo distinguir una mata de cabellos blancos y unas manos enguantadas que la sostenía evitando que escapara.

De una patada derribó a su captor en el piso, estaba a punto de rematarlo cuando dos chicas se entrometieron, llevándose al albino lejos de sus golpes, pudo distinguir al joven al cual había bañado en sopa el día anterior.

— Maxwell, larguémonos — lo levantó la chica de cabellos negros a la fuerza, para poder correr de la joven furiosa que los veía escapar.

— ¡Cobardes! — gritó la chica refunfuñando, al mirar como los tres chiquillos corrían lejos de ella.

Mientras tanto Alucard miraba a la distancia, resoplaba molesto, estuvo a punto de ir a defender a la chiquilla, pero la patada tan certera lo dejo estático, ella no necesitaba ser defendida, pero aun así el deseo de frenarlo salió de si, a pesar de que lo que ocurría era un juego de niños.

Meditaría sus acciones con una copa de brandy en su despacho, pero no espero ver a la profesora Rip sentada en su escritorio, de manera sugerente con una sonrisa pícara, sin saco y con las piernas cruzadas.

— Te tardaste, estuve esperando pacientemente que acabaras tu clase — susurró la docente, quien lucía su blusa blanca desabrochada, ella no era la primera ni ultima maestra en restregarse ante él, normalmente las rechazaba, pero esta vez las pecas que adornaban su blanca piel y acentuaban esos ojos azules, le parecieron exquisitos, el profesor se acercó a ella y simplemente la besó.

Sin sentimientos, pero con una pasión arrebatadora, el profesor la tomó en aquel despacho, mientras en todo el acto no podía dejar de ver los ojos azules que se abrían ante cada embestida que le propiciaba a la maestra de música.

Tal vez la jovencita tuviera razón, él era un libertino, un pecador que se metía con las damas que así lo deseaban.

Pero porque desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Integra en cambio había terminado sus clases, solo faltaba la asignatura especial, pese a lo sucedido en el pasillo, no le había dicho nada a su única amiga, la maestra Rip entró al salón muy alegre, saludando a todos con entusiasmo, cosa que sorprendió a sus habituales alumnos, quienes siempre se quejaban del mal animo de la tutora.

Después de terminar el día, la rubia se preparaba para dormir, estaba exhausta, pero mañana tocaba otra vez esa desastrosa clase, donde él la vería.

Esa noche, por primera vez, Integra soñó con esa torcida sonrisa, y con aquellos ojos bermellón.


	4. Rubia y de ojos azules.

_"Hellsing es propiedad de Kouta Hirano"_

* * *

Integra se revolcaba en su cama, las sabanas de satin se convertían en una camisa de fuerza, aun no podía superar aquel extraño sueño, en donde aquellos brazos fuertes y masculinos cubiertos de una camisa de algodón arremangada la rodeaban en un dulce abrazo, eso le provocaba sensaciones desconocidas en su vientre, no le agradaba saberse "emocionada" por un sujeto atractivo.

Seras se asomó a su lecho para ver si estaba bien, y la encontró un poco turbada en su cama, un gemido de frustración se escapó de la boca de Integra, cubriendo su cara con la almohada, como si esta pudiera acallar los gritos internos que salían de sus labios.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó la rubia de enormes senos a su compañera de cuarto, Integra negó con la cabeza, aun con la almohada en el rostro, y sobre todo con un enorme deseo lanzarla de frustración.

— Soñé con él, me lleva, porque de todos los hombres tiene que ser con el que peor me cae — murmuro la chica aventando por fin la dichosa almohada, que muy apenas pudo esquivar Seras quien reía a carcajada suelta.

— ¿Con el profesor Dracul? — sonrió Seras con sorna, sentándose a lado de ella en aquella blanca cama, Integra asintió, como si confesarlo exorcizara sus demonios.

— Pero, si el tipo es guapísimo, claro que es válido fantasear con él — rio la rubia, provocando que la otra le estampara otra almohada en la cara, mientras ambas reían como las jóvenes que eran.

Mientras tanto, cubiertos por el manto de la noche, el sonido de los gemidos que escapaban de la boca de Rip lo hizo seguir con las embestidas en su esbelto cuerpo, estos llenaban la habitación, los cabellos negros lo abrumaban un poco, hubiera preferido otro tono así que sin prestar atención a ese detalle decidió no perder la concentración de sus ojos azules, que eran tan parecidos a su prometida.

Sin dejar de realizar la faena, un nombre se escapó entre sus labios.

— Mina...

Y ante esa simple frase, Rip lo empujo, ofendida, los rumores de que el profesor en realidad si estaba enamorado de otra persona y las innumerables mujeres que habían pasado por sus sabanas en realidad eran para suplantar a una sola, fueron ciertos.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! — le reclamo, cubriéndose los pecho y bajando la falda, el profesor sonrió y se alejó un poco.

— Lamento decepcionarte Rip, pero no te pedí amor y comprensión, esto es solo sexo.

La chica salió maldiciendo de aquella oficina, él observo con fastidio como algo seguía despierto y ahora tenía que apagar de forma manual, maldijo su interior, y a ese horrible nombre que le recordaba cuan sólo estaba, sin importar lo que pasara, ella siempre aparecía como un fantasma.

A la mañana siguiente Vlad no deseaba llegar a su salón, pero como algo inusual se presentó temprano en el aula, y encontró a Integra sentada a lado de su escritorio, siempre procuraba estar justo al tocar la campana, pero después de la mala noche con Rip no deseaba demorarse mucho cerca de su habitación, al arribar se dio el tiempo de repasar a aquella fierecilla que tenía como alumna con la mirada, ese largo cabello rubio que enmarcaba el tono bronceado de su piel, esos ojos azules que brillaban tanto.

— Buenos días señorita Hellsing — saludo dejando su maletín en el escritorio, la chica soltó un resoplido al verlo, tenía otra vez la casaca roja y había llegado inesperadamente temprano, ella se había adelantado, no quiso que Victoria la maquillara, así que huyó antes de que la rubia despertara.

— Hola señor Dracul — dijo aburrida, él torció el gesto, no podía ser tan adulto para que lo llamaran señor.

— Llámame Alucard, así me dicen mis amigos — soltó sin que pudiera detener su apodo.

— ¿Alucard? Un anagrama, interesante señor Dracul, pero yo no soy su amiga, soy una alumna que desea dejar de estar enfrente.

El profesor soltó un bufido, la chica era un hueso duro de roer, igual que Willmina cuando la conoció, demasiado ruda, sin rastro de feminidad pero de belleza abrumadora, maldecía a Jonathan por haberse quedado con aquella mujer.

— Integra, ¿puedo tutearte? al menos cuando no estemos en clase— preguntó, intentando acercarse a esa terca alumna suya, pero se alejó de ella al ver que Enrico llegaba a aula acompañado de sus dos guaruras, Heinkel y Yumie, quienes sonrieron al verlo.

— Creo que no es un buen momento, profesor, para que busque tutearme — sonrió la chica, sabiendo que la conversación con él llegaría a su fin. Pronto el aula comenzó a llenarse, pacientemente ella tomo los apuntes que le dictaba, sintiendo aquella fragancia tan suya adentrarse a sus sentidos, cubriendo con su aroma y alborotado sus hormonas.

Lanzó un suspiro que llamó la atención de su querido profesor, quien lanzó una sonrisa sardónica al saber que tenía su atención.

Pero eso es algo que él sabía, todas sus alumnas babeaban por él, porque se sentía tan poderoso con que esa jovencita lo mirase.

Por otro lado Enrico devoraba las piernas torneadas de Integra, esa chica lo intrigada, había investigado sus apellidos y su enorme historia familiar, llena de leyendas y monstros. Yumie se había burlado de él, se veía tan distraído por aquella chica que ella y Heinkel no paraban de burlarse.

— Es enserio, jefe sea más discreto — se burló Heinkel, quien reía internamente, su amiga íntima le daba un codazo al susodicho.

— ¡Cállense! No saben que deben respetar a sus mayores— se defendió sin tener razón.

Alucard ya había notado la mirada lujuriosa de aquel chiquillo de cabellos blancos y no le agradaba ni un poco. Él debía de preocuparse por la seguridad de sus alumnos, claro está.

Al terminar de dictar, elogió la caligrafía de Integra quien como robot intento evitar el brutal sonrojo de sus mejillas, viendo la risa de Serás desde lejos; dando una mirada de estas muerta, ella se sentó derecha y sin titubear a lado del maestro, quien adrede parecía molestarla quitándole espacio personal.

Le pasó por la mente tantas cosas, pero ninguna tenía coherencia con la anterior, maldito y narcisista tipo, pensó al ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Sonando la campana deseo huir, pero la mano enguatada del profesor Dracul la detuvo, lanzó un quejido sordo por la sorpresa de aquella palma tocando su hombro, el calor invadió su rostro.

— Necesito su ayuda, asistente — sonrió aquel vil sujeto, quien además de molestarla, no deseaba dejarla sola con Enrico.

— Tengo otra clase — se escudó, maldiciendo a todos los diablos, la cruz de plata se sentía fría ya que ella estaba hirviendo, no sabía si en furia o de deseo.

— Terminando la clase de ciencias, la esperó — sentenció el profesor, dejándola libre y sumamente nerviosa.

Integra salió ahí, casi huyendo y demasiado agotada mentalmente. Serás la esperaba emocionada, a pesar de que ella consideraba al hombre atractivo, y se deprimió un poco al notar favoritismo por la rubia, aun así la apoyaba.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó emocionada.

La otra rubia negó con la cabeza, demasiado por procesar, por el momento sólo deseaba llegar a tiempo a la siguiente clase, y despejar su mente de aquel aroma y esos ojos que la analizaban.

El profesor se dio una palmada mental, que esperaba seduciendo a una menor de edad, todo dependía de su trabajo en aquel Instituto, al parecer un lado oculto de él, no deseaba aprender.

Una vez que todos sus alumnos se hubieran retirado se recargo en la silla de su escritorio, pensando en aquellas épocas en donde era feliz, donde el esbelto cuerpo de aquella ninfa se recargaba en su pecho, y su cabello rubio ondeaba con el viento de Rumania, sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos, rebozando amor y ternura.

Pero no era suya, ya no...

Dolor fue lo que se apropió de su pecho al verla con otro, y ser esposa de aquel abogado que se llevó sus sueños, su felicidad, su amor.

El otro era de buena familia, a diferencia de él, que solo era un asalariado maestro, un perdedor, un libertino que perdió a su amor.

Su Willmina, Mina, su belleza de ojos azules y cabello de sol.

Y una lágrima traicionera se escapó de sus ojos, pero no la culpaba, la odiaba por dejarlo triste y sobre todo sólo.

 **N.A**. **Volvi, de las prenumbras. Saludos.**


	5. Caballero de pelo azabache.

_"Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano"_

* * *

No quiso mentirle a Seras, pero tenia que saber para qué diablos la quería Vlad después de clases, estaba turbada, las lecciones de ciencias pasaron sin que ella prestara realmente atención, el profesor le había dejado una nota en su libreta color lila, la vería en el laboratorio de Química al terminar aquella asignatura, eso la ponía nerviosa, y demasiado mal. Las hormonas no eran buenas consejeras.

Vlad miraba el reloj de su mano, un hermoso Rolex de color plata, único y preciado regalo de su ex, Mina, en él las horas pasaban lentas, como la gotera que caía del fregadero el cual era mudo testigo en aquel destartalado laboratorio de químicas; había estado encerrado en ese pequeño espacio lleno de morteros y tubos, para esperar ver a la chica de cabellos rubios que atormentaba en clases.

Integra llegó extrañada y con la respiración entrecortada por correr por los pasillos, no esperaba verlo en un aula ajena, pero quería acabar con aquel enamoramiento infantil que nacía desde sus entrañas, necesitaba que el impulso de querer ver aquel hombre que dominaba sus sueños y por el cual sentía un creciente estremecimiento en su barriga, Victoria bromeaba al decirle que semejante cosa eran "mariposas en el estómago".

— ¡Es una estupidez! — le contesto la chica al verla en el almuerzo, le había contado como se sentía en sus clases, y su amiga tan inocente no paraba de hacer bromas de lo que seria estar liada con el profesor de historia.

— Acéptalo, es demasiado guapo, su belleza es asediada hasta por maestras — se burló la rubia de enorme busto, sonriendo con inocencia a su amiga que parecía amargarse con la idea.

Y ahí estaba, frente a ese hombre que dañaba sus pensamientos, solo porque se lo había pedido.

— ¿Para qué quería verme? — le reclamó Integra, entrando al recinto y cerrando la puerta tras de ella, él la miro de lleno dando una sonrisa ladina, la jovencita lucía encantadora, con aquel suéter negro y el faldón de tablones color gris, la ropa de oración — Usted debería dejar de asediarme, es peligroso que ambos estemos juntos en un lugar sólo — al decir aquello ella entendió su posición, estaba en un salón con aquel sujeto, rodeada solo por tubos de vidrio, lejos de los maestros y demás alumnos.

— Siempre piensas lo peor de mí, Integra — se burló el profesor, ese día vestía una gabardina color granate, bajo de ella Integra distinguió un traje sastre negro, el cabello del profesor estaba más corto, eso la sorprendió un poco, ayer parecía tener un cabello más largo y ahora tenía un corte más varonil.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí? — le pregunto la chica, estaba decidida a dejar ese sentimiento, y necesitaba saber por que la insistencia del hombre en buscarla, el sonido de sus pasos fue atrapado en el laboratorio vació, hoy era el día, en donde el profesor de Quimica no tenia clases debido a que salía de Inglaterra a Italia, su ciudad natal, así que las lecciones estaban programadas hasta la semana próxima.

— Robe las llaves de intendencia, necesitaba hablar contigo en privado, sé que estas aquí por culpa de tu tío, la directora me lo dijo desde tu llegada, Integra.

Integra se sentó en las bancas de laboratorio, pensando en sus posibilidades, su tío había insistido en mandarla a ese dichoso internado, ahora entendía algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué tanto sabe? — pregunto ella, sabiendo de antemano lo que se refería con ese adjetivo, Alucard sonrió, sabía todo sobre la rubia, un poco de sexo con la directora le dio todas las claves que necesitaba.

— Tu tío debería querer que desaparecieras, solo sería cuestión de un pequeño engaño y sus problemas desaparecerían — sonrió, ella se puso pálida, es que acaso el profesor pensaba matarla, estaban solos en un cuarto alejado de alumnos, la chica pensó con las hormonas, y ese sería su fin.

La rubia cerro los ojos, esperando que el hiciera un movimiento, al adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente, Vlad se burló, la carcajada hizo que se tomara el estómago, e Integra abriera los ojos y se molestara con él.

— ¡No va a matarme! — le reclamó la rubia, golpeándolo en el pecho, mientras el hombre no paraba de reír por su rostro asustado, tomándola de los brazos, la inmovilizo de un solo movimiento, ella respiro entrecortadamente, sintiendo la tensión correr por su cuerpo al observar el rostro del hombre cerca de su cuello.

— Tal vez después, debí advertirte que se tu secreto, pero jamás te quedabas callada hasta hoy — cada palabra revelaba un poco de su aliento mentolado, eso embriago a la rubia quien sintió los pies de gelatina ante la tensión; estaba atrapada, él podía partirle el cuello o besarla.

Alucard podía deshacerse de la jovencita, nadie sabía que la vería ahí, la orden fue tan clara que no sospecharía de él, lo haría parecer un accidente, y ganaría dinero, suficiente para buscarla, y competir con Jonathan, pero podría ser un monstruo por codicia y asesinar a una inocente.

Tal vez si fuera ese jovencito detestable llamado Enrico, no se hubiera tentado el corazón que le demostraba que seguía vivo y que aún tenía sentimientos.

— No te mataré, aunque me convenga tu muerte, no lo haré, no me gusta servir a lacras — la soltó de ambas manos, la chica cayó al suelo, ella emitió un gemido de dolor al ver sus brazos con la marca rojiza cubriendo sus muñecas, dolían y no imaginaba la fuerza que contenía aquel hombre que la dejó libre.

— ¡Usted está enfermo!, me trajo aquí para decirme que sabía el porqué de mi estadía en este internado —grito ella, esperando que le diera una pista, Integra no pensaba con claridad, la falda de tablones se había subido un poco, Alucard desvió la vista y le dio la espalda para que ella se pusiera de pie.

La directora le había contado que Richard Hellsing, buscaba la manera de quitarse aquel estorbo para robar su fortuna de poco en poco, Alucard había aceptado acostarse con la anciana para subir de posición, y en ese lapso supo de aquella nueva alumna que pronto le había llamado demasiado la atención.

— Puedo ayudarte en tu estadía en el internado, incluso puedo ser tu medio de escape, muchos querrán matarte pequeña Hellsing, tu tío está vendiéndote en el mercado negro justo ahora, si tu aceptas ser mi socia, podríamos ser buen equipo — le propuso — seria un excelente aliado.

— Sabia que algo quería de todo esto, usted truhan, infeliz, barbaján — lo insulto la pequeña, pero a pesar de aquellas groserías, se veía aliviada, Vlad no deseaba hacerle daño.

— ¡Vamos!, sigues viva, si fuera lo que mencionas te hubiera matado — le dijo levantando ambos brazos, en señal de rendición.

Ella lanzó un suspiro, tenia que admitir que el profesor tenía razón, ahora podía contar la gente en que confiaba solo con una mano.

***

En la mansión Hellsing un hombre pulía la plata, los cabellos color azabache alguna vez fueron teñidos por las canas, su piel era tersa pero de un pálido antinatural, había vendido a la hija de su anterior dueño por algo que todos deseaban más que el dinero, y eso era la juventud; Su apariencia física parecía la de un veinteañero pero su edad era de cuarenta y tantos, aquel suero que le dio Richard lo había curado y rejuvenecido de manera casi antinatural, pero al costo de ser un esclavo de aquel despreciable hombre.

Richard estaba traspasando algo de dinero a sus cuentas fuera de Londres, mientras Walter limpiaba la platería del comedor, este ultimo le dio una mirada al viejo que había sabido como comprarlo, por unos años menos, vendió a la joven que veía como su hija, ella no lo reconocería.

— Walter, aun le lloras a esa niña, es una pena que no hubieras preferido su muerte, a tenerla encerrada — se burlo Richard, el mayordomo apretó un cuchillo, provocándose un sangrado ligero.

Era él un auténtico monstruo.

— Pero pronto, ella acompañara a mi querido hermano Arthur, y yo sere el último Hellsing...

N.A. Algo corto pero empezara a tomar más sentido cada actualización.


	6. El barbajan esta en la escuela.

_"Hellsing es propiedad de Kouta Hirano"_

* * *

Integra estaba absorta viendo como las gotas de lluvia se estampaban en la ventana de su habitación, el jardín de la escuela era ya casi un arroyo y las flores de las macetas que complementaban la indumentaria daban una panorámica digna de una fotografía que enmarcar, su cabello rubio se encontraba perfectamente amarrado en una cebolla, que la hacía sentirse cómoda, algunos mechones se escurrían como el agua que golpeaba en su marco, mientras realizaba el reporte que el idiota de Dracul le había dejado como "tarea" especial.

El enamoramiento que sintió hacia ese tipo se convirtió en miedo al saber por qué tenía interés por ella, en su tonta fantasía adolescente pensó que el hombre de veintitantos había tenido un _"crush"_ con su alumna designada a ser su asistente, resopló por la verdad que invadían sus sentidos ahora que las cosas habían sido reveladas ante ella.

Su mayordomo un hombre que ella veía como un padre la había vendido a su tío, ¿Por qué Walter habría hecho eso?, ¿Qué ganaba con ocasionarle daño?

Sin saber por qué, su mente se trasladó al aroma de aquel caballero que había tenido tan cerca, y el cual jugaba con su mente, la directora del colegio quería acabar con ella, e Integra estaba en el lugar perfecto para ello; no contaba con nadie en quien confiar, ni siquiera sabía si Victoria era también parte del engaño, arrepentida de sus hormonas se concentró en la escritura.

Las letras fluían en ella, mientras tarareaba una canción sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, imaginando que era la brisa, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos entrar a su habitación, pensando que era Victoria no se digno a voltear, unos brazos la tomaron por el hombro y pudo percibir las manos enguantadas que solo le cubrieron la boca evitando que soltara un alarido de terror al caer en cuenta que no era su compañera rubia.

— ¡Silencio! — le dijo la voz masculina, que ella pudo reconocer enseguida, como el causante de sus suspiros adolescentes.

Ella pensó en un ciento de malas palabras que pudiera decirle al profesor Dracul, por llegar de pronto a su habitación y asustarla del modo que lo hizo, pero de seguro si ella se ponía a gritar, las señoritas llegarían al ver tan comprometedora escena. De aquel hombre sujetándola por los hombros y tapándole la boca para silenciarla, aunque le instituto fuera mixto, no por eso la escena seria menos comprometedora, sobre todo por el hecho de que tenía ropa cómoda, una playera negra con la última portada del álbum de _Radiohead_ , y un short sumamente pequeño.

Así que con todo el coraje de saber que el hombre interrumpió la privacidad de su recinto, solo pudo empujarlo y darle un golpe con el brazo libre en el rostro, este solo se rio de ella, al ver que la jovencita estaba furiosa, y pudo darle una mirada profunda a sus piernas tan blancas como la nieve, la jovencita tenía unos atributos mortales.

— ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? — susurro la chica, viendo como el hombre tenia su cabello de nuevo amarrado en una cola de caballo, portaba un traje a cuadros, que, hasta ahora, era el más decente de su indumentaria como profesor.

— No se ha dado cuenta, observe mejor por la ventana — le comento el profesor a la rubia, quien volvió a observar afuera, percibiendo un auto Roll Royce color negro, con las banderas de su organización.

— Es mi tío Richard, ¿Cómo supo que él vendría? — inquirió la joven, el hombre solo hizo un movimiento de hombros, restándole importancia al hecho de estar mejor informado que ella.

— Tengo mis métodos señorita Hellsing, él ha venido a preguntar ¿Cómo va? — se burló, ella tembló, después de la información recibida por el maestro ella sabia que las cosas no eran del todo buenas con su tío.

Que ella estuviera con vida era su pozo para lograr la riqueza que él tanto anhelaba, era en pocas palabras un estorbo para el castaño de bigote que se bajo acompañado de un hombre sumamente atractivo.

Ella se quedo intrigada, aunque reconocía el porte del hombre no logro ponerle nombre a la cara que poseía, Vlad se quedó mirando a la jovencita, y sintió una punzada en el estómago, no le gustaba que aquel que acompañaba a su tío fuera observado tan a detalle por Integra.

La cubrió con su saco, no quería seguir observando esas delineadas piernas que le estaban causando un sentimiento extraño en su entrepierna, tenia que sacar a la jovencita de la escuela, que ella estuviera ahí mientras su tío hacia negocios con una de sus supuestas amantes no era buena señal.

— ¡Tenemos que salir!, ¡te espero afuera y te muestro una salida de emergencia! — le ordenó el profesor, Integra entendió que él sería su único aliado, le dejó una nota a Victoria, diciendo que tenia que ir a clases especiales, esperando que la jovencita fuera tan ingenua para creer que ella se encontraría un domingo por la mañana estudiando cuando se suponía que ese día era libre para el alumnado.

Se puso un pantalón de cuadro holgado, y dejó la camisa negra metida dentro del pantalón, se miró de reojo en el espejo enorme que estaba alado de ella, propiedad de Serás que era un poco vanidosa, su rubio cabello estaba en una cebolla, así que lo cubrió con una boina del mismo estampado de su pantalón, y un sacó ligero color beige, parecía una vagabunda arreglada, nadie pensaría que la joven era de un colegio respetado.

Alucard estaba recargado en la puerta, gracia al cielo la mayoría de las jovencitas salía con sus familiares, y el resto tenia actividades como equitación o clubs el domingo, la única que al parecer permanecía en el edificio fue la huraña chica Hellsing, cosa que por supuesto sería aprovechada por Richard, el escuchó unos pasos e hizo una mueca al verla disfrazada, su cabello estaba perfectamente escondido en una boina de mal gusto, y no es que se viera mal, sino que la jovencita tenía un cabello precioso.

— Bueno, muéstreme el camino, profesor — se burló ella, tomando un pequeño bolso entre sus manos, tenia soló 15 libras esperando que fuera suficiente, tenia guardado ese dinero desde que tenia doce años, nunca pensó que lo utilizaría.

El le dio un brazo, y jalándola comenzó a correr por el pasillo hasta un cuadro enorme de la reina que estaba en la pared al final del pasillo, moviéndolo a un lado la jovencita observó un pasillo desconocido.

— Da afuera del patio, justo por el cuarto de herramientas, es una salida de emergencia que se hizo en la guerra, soló los prefectos la conocemos, pero tenemos prohibido decirles a ustedes amenos que la escuela sea atacada — le explicó, mientras caminaban por el oscuro lugar, solo aluzados por una lampara que el profesor tenía en su bolsillo.

— Este edificio es demasiado viejo y lleno de historia, como usted — se burló la jovencita, saliendo al fin al aire libre, se cubrió con su sacó, el aire era más frio de lo que ella imagino, la lluvia era una brizna ligera, pero podía dejarte empapado, el profesor paro un taxi y ambos subieron.

Probablemente el chofer de aquel taxi pensaba que había acudido por su hermana a la escuela, o que era el papá de aquella mocosa, después de todo él se veía mayor por culpa de su peinado, ambos bajaron del taxi, Integra y él entraron aun café que estaba sobre la calle.

— Olvide mi paraguas en la escuela, que mala suerte — se quejó Alucard, observando como la jovencita miraba la carta de té que ofrecían en aquel local— Espero que tu tío solo venga a ver las novedades en la escuela.

— Si, tal vez quiera adelantar el pedir mi cabeza — se quejó la jovencita mientras ordenaba una taza de _English Breakfast tea_ , con un poco de leche, Alucard ordenó exactamente lo mismo y un par de galletas de calabaza.

— Ordenaste el té más barato, imaginaba de gusto más refinado — se burlo el hombre tomando la taza, y dándole un sorbo, la chica solo ignoro el comentario, ella era de gustos simples, incluso la ropa que usaba distaba de ser de una costosa casa de moda británica, como el resto de sus compañeras de escuela.

— Soy de gustos simples, además no tengo mucho dinero — confesó la chica, tomando una galleta de la bandeja, el hombre sonrió, ella pensaba que pagaría aquel té, obviamente como el caballero que era eso no seria así. Le fascinaba cada vez más la rubia, pero no por eso debía de demostrar que estaba cayendo bajo el embrujo Hellsing.

— Eres muy independiente, no te preocupes, el té va por mi cuenta, pide lo que desees, nos esconderemos aquí un buen rato, no creo que tu tío te busque, pero si es así, no te encontrara.

— ¿Y si estoy en problemas por eso? — le cuestiono la rubia, cubriéndose con su sacó, el pensamiento le dio un escalofrió, Alucard solo sonrió, quitándole importancia, todo estaba perfectamente planeado, además dudaba que la directora hiciera algo tan repentino.

— Lo que sea que pase, yo lo sabre, y esa es tu mejor ventaja, joven Hellsing — le confesó el profesor, y eso la hizo sentir protegida así que le sonrió.

Y con esa simple sonrisa, Alucard imagino a su prometida sonriéndole con una taza de té en las manos, la nostalgia lo golpeo, como una bofetada y cerró los ojos dejando intrigada a la rubia, quien por ese día se relajó al sentirse segura custodiada por el mayor.

Richard había salido del colegio en la limosina de la mansión, la brisa fresca del invierno lo recibió dándole una leve caricia en la barba que incipiente salía, no se dignó a voltear detrás o incluso a visitar a su sobrina directamente a su habitación, pero había dejado ordenes muy específicas y una pequeña sorpresa para ella, la directora fue muy precisa en el plan que había ideado, dándole todos los pormenores supo que tenia un excelente plan entre manos así que no estaba preocupado de que todo saliera como él quería.

La jovencita se dirigió de la mano de su profesor por las calles de Londres, parecían un par de novios paseando de la mano, nadie podría decir que no eran más que una alumna y un maestro que se habían ido de pinta.

Alucard regresó por el sendero después de haber comido en un restaurant de por la zona y haber divagado por las calles de la ciudad, se trasladaron de nuevo al colegio, ella cubierta por el saco cuadrado del hombre, él fingiendo que ya el peligro había pasado, nadie se percató de su llegada, soló las flores del jardín fueron mudos testigos de que habían ingresado de nuevo por el pasillo secreto detrás del cuadro, Integra se fue casi en puntillas a su habitación siendo sorprendida por Serás que se le abalanzó, ella solo sonrío.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero sentirse protegida por el profesor le causo un excelente sueño.

En la mañana siguiente ella se dirigió a su clase de literatura, y descubrió un ajetreo en el salón, Serás y ella se quedaron mirándose una a otra mientras notaban como un maestro vestido de traje impecable escribía su nombre en el pizarrón.

— Buenos días, señoritas, mi nombre es Walter C. Dornez, señorita Integra, es un gusto volverla a ver — declaró una visión que le trajo escalofríos, ¿Qué hacia Walter ahí? ¿Por qué lucia tan joven?, Serás solo sujeto del brazo a su amiga, antes de que esta se desvaneciera en el suelo de aquel salón.

_N.A. Todo esto transcurre en el año 1995, en el Anime/Manga, Walter tiene 69 años, eso significa que le llevaba 47 años a Integra que tenia 22, recordemos que Integra tiene en este fic 17, por lo que Walter debería tener 65, así que verlo de al menos unos 35 años fue un shock para la joven Hellsing._

_Aclarando las edades espero les guste la actualización. Saludos._


	7. El pecado de la envidia es peor que la lujuria.

* * *

Walter observó a Integra ser auxiliada por Seras Victoria, quien sostuvo a la jovencita antes de que se diera de bruces en el suelo, la impresión de ver a quien era el antiguo viejo mayordomo de la mansión de su padre siendo joven de nuevo fue demasiado para ella, y ahora era llevada a la enfermería por su compañera, quien era ayudada por Enrico, quien sin pensarlo se lanzó a apoyar a la rubia antes de que esta cayera al suelo.

Sintió algo de angustia al ver como su antigua ama era llevada fuera de ahí, imagino que no entendería lo que pasaba, tal vez aún podría mentir del porqué de sus acciones y, sobre todo. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Richard había sido muy persuasivo con él, y la tecnología que habían ideado las asociaciones ocultas por Hellsing lograron quitarle demasiado años, simplemente podría fingir que era otra persona, pero la rubia era demasiado lista.

Y una parte, él no quería mentir de quien era en realidad; Simplemente egoísta.

El murmullo en el salón fue callado de un simple golpe en la pizarra, mientras todos los alumnos guardaban silencioso, sintió la mirada de las damas sobre él, era demasiado obvio que su nueva apariencia era un deleite para las jovencitas casaderas de aquel salón.

Lanzó una sonrisa que llenó el aire de suspiros, simplemente eso era parte del plan.

En otra habitación, Alucard salía de su clase, observó a un niño rubio acercarse a él.

— La directora lo busca — murmuro el jovencito de ojos color azul, Alucard sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la medula, tenía que afrontar tarde o temprano aquello, así que suspirando caminó hasta el ultimo pasillo, iba tan cabizbajo como un preso que espera sentencia, camino por los largos corredores de aquella mansión hasta la suntuosa oficina principal de aquel colegio de entrenamiento, no quería ver a esa mujer, era hermosa a pesar de los años, que se hubiera acostado con ella por estatus y saber más información no lo hacía un tonto, simplemente tenía estándares.

La madera era de un costoso acabado nogal, las paredes pintadas de rojo sangre, y sobre todo lo que frente a él debía ser una mujer, era un hombre regordete, de tosca apariencia, quien degustaba una copa de vino, era el nuevo director regional del colegio, el cual había hecho demasiados cambios para su gusto dentro del plantel* que, de ser una escuela para ser una buena esposa, ahora era un colegio mixto.

— El apuesto maestro Vlad Dracul — murmuro el rubio llevándose más vino a los labios, en un gesto demasiado lento, Alucard sintió un retorcijón, algo de este sujeto no era normal, su instinto le pedía huir rápido de ahí, pero ya era algo tarde para arrepentimientos.

— Director Montana, buenas tardes — comentó el moreno, dando una ligera reverencia, el hombre exudaba poder a pesar de su apariencia infantil y algo tonta.

— Esperaba su conquista nueva, supe que la directora de educación anduvo dando pormenores que a usted no le competían — comento con una sonrisa siniestra, Alucard pensó que la mujer debía estar despedida, en el mejor de los casos, esperaba que solo hubiera perdido el puesto.

— No sé de que me habla — murmuro el profesor, quitándole importancia con un gesto a lo que pasaba en ese momento, estaba a punto de ser eliminado también, o es que ese hombre regordete tendría un plan mayor.

— Vamos, no pensara que soy un tonto, sé que la niña rubia es importante, Richard dejó una suma importante para quien lo haga ver como un accidente, pero, seamos más originales, usted ya tiene su confianza, los he vigilado — comento sonriendo, Vlad quería golpear aquella redonda cara, pero algo era seguro, si lo hacía perdería algo más que le puesto.

— La niña me odia, intente acercarme a ella, es muy hermosa solo fue eso, desconocía que es lo que le beneficia a ustedes su estadía aquí — mintió — pero no confía en mi y en nadie, veo que no esta equivocada al no confiar — comentó intentando parecer frustrado, Montana no le creyó ni por un pelo, y un hombre de cabello blanco entro a la habitación obligando a Alucard a sentarse de golpe en la silla frente al escritorio, Montana sacó un fajo de billetes de cien libras y las puso en las manos del maestro.

— Con esto podremos empezar, ganase la confianza de la chica, o el próximo en desaparecer, será usted profesor Dracul — murmuró el rubio dándole una sonrisa a Alucard, quien entendió que no sería tan fácil salir librado de esta situación.

— Señor, no puedo aceptar esto... no deseo inmiscuirme en sus planes — intento devolver el dinero, pero un cuchillo atravesó el aire siendo esquivado por Dracul por un ápice, era una daga de oro, la cual ahora yacía encajada en el escritorio frente a ellos.

— Eso no lo decide usted, maestro Dracul — sonrió el rubio — querrá que esa mujer de cabellos rubios tan bella pague por esto.

Los ojos del maestro se abrieron alarmados, sintió la daga pasearse por su cuello, intento no reflejar alguna expresión, pero al ver que Montana poseía una imagen nítida de su antigua novia con su ahora esposo, toda voluntad de él se vino abajo.

Integra despertaba ajena a aquellos negocios, y observó a la rubia a su lado, sentía que iba a vomitar, quería huir de aquella casa del horror, para su sorpresa al levantar la vista, alcanzó a vislumbra una mota de cabello blanco salir despavorido del lugar.

— Estuvo todo el tiempo, creo que tienes un admirador nuevo — se burló la rubia mientras Integra la miraba como si de sus ojos pudiera golpear la socarronería de su amiga.

— No digas tonterías, ese joven ha estado intentando molestarme desde mi llegada — comento la rubia intentando pararse, pero se dejó caer de nuevo en la camilla, Seras alarmada la sostuvo.

— No seas terca, aun estás débil por la impresión ¿Qué ocurrió?, viste al profesor nuevo y caíste al suelo — comento Seras preocupada, al ver como Integra comenzaba a palidecer, ella acercó un poco de alcohol a su nariz para evitar que ocurriera de nuevo el desvanecimiento.

— En la mansión de mi familia, tengo un mayordomo de años, él fue un gran compañero de aventuras, lo quiero mucho, pero no opuso resistencia cuando me mandaron aquí, el hombre que será nuestro maestro... es idéntico, solo que muy joven, mi mayordomo tendría al menos unos cincuenta o sesenta años, jamás me reveló su edad — la chica sonaba cada vez más perturbada con cada palabra.

— Entonces, es imposible que sean el mismo— comentó la jovencita, viendo como la rubia de piel morena le daba la razón, Walter era demasiado viejo para parecer un veinteañero, recordó como el anciano le leía alguna historia de la enorme biblioteca de la mansión, lo quiso demasiado, y aun le dolía su traición, aunque una parte entendía que, por su posición, no pudiera discutir con Richard.

Victoria se despidió de ella, debía acudir a las siguientes clases, o estaría en problemas, dejándola sola en medio de la enfermería del colegio, la jovencita suspiro, y justo cuando se preparaba para dormir un poco él se apareció ante ella, lucía cabizbajo y estaba herido, Alucard sangraba, del cuello escurrían gotas carmín, tenía un corte pronunciado en la barbilla.

— ¡Maestro Dracul! — gritó preocupada, él la miró de soslayo y maldijo de manera interna, porque de todo el alumnado volvía a ser ella, siempre ella.

— Integra ¿Qué haces aquí? — murmuro mientras revolvía el botiquín de la enfermera, que brillaba por su ausencia, ella le tomó la mano, evitando que siguiera moviéndose, y él clavó la mirada bermellón en aquellos ojos color azul, tan incandescentes, y a la vez tan lejanos.

— Déjeme ayudarlo — pidió, mientras buscaba borlas de algodón, y alcohol que minutos antes Victoria usaría con ella.

— Pensé que me odiabas... — comentó con sorna, ella aplicó sin cuidado el alcohol en la herida abierta, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, parecía disfrutar tener el control sobre aquel hombre mayor.

— Es por el té, se lo debó — contestó simplemente, limpiando con cuidado esta vez, la herida no era profunda, pero estaba en un punto del rostro que era muy sanguíneo, un poco más cerca y el hombre pudo haber sido historia.

— ¿Por el té? Enserio...eres sorprendente, chica Hellsing — comentó riendo, mientras ella ponía una gasa sobre la herida, viendo como con éxito esta no lucía empapada de la sangre del profesor.

— Ya está, ¿Qué le paso? — pregunto preocupada, y él no sabía que contestar, el dinero aun quemaba en su bolsillo, la orden era directa. Era por Mina, aunque lejana no quería verla herida, tenía miedo, pero luego la inocente chica frente a él parecía confundida, como un cachorro perdido en una enorme ciudad como era Londres.

— Me afeite mal — mintió por fin, después de cavilar que hacer — ¿y tú?

— Yo... verá... me desmayé — contestó apenada, no le gustaba mostrar debilidad.

— Espero despidan a la enfermera, creo que hace un pesimo trabajo — se burló para cortar su rubor, y ella no hizo más que darle la razón.

Alucard la ayudó a ponerse de pie, al ver que no tambaleaba la tomó de la mano, sintiendo una electricidad recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, ella pareció sentir aquel mismo torrente de energía, por que retiro la mano de su palma, y justo cuando iba a caer, el la sostuvo un momento, su cuerpo menudo recargado en el suyo.

El se acercó un poco más, y la cargó, ella abrió la boca sorprendida, una parte estaba muy apenada, la otra quería golpearlo para poder irse corriendo.

— ¡Bájeme, o grito! — amenazó la rubia, intentando bajarse por su cuenta, pero él la recargo sobre su pecho, como si fuera una cría, Integra se dejó dominar un poco por sus sentimientos, y la embriagadora fragancia, estaba apenada, pero era una oportunidad que solo estaba en su imaginación.

— Solo te llevaré a tu dormitorio — la miró a los ojos de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente, Integra quería gritar, estaba tan roja como un tomate del huerto, respiraba con dificultad, y escuchó un tosido discreto en el pasillo y abrió los ojos alarmada, recordando por que yacía en esa condición apremiante.

Frente a ellos estaba lo que parecía ser Walter, miraba al maestro Dracul con desaprobación, este no entendía quien era aquel sujeto, nunca lo había visto en el colegio.

El hombre de ojos azules miro a la jovencita en sus brazos, y luego clavó una mirada asesina en él, Alucard no era idiota, era una situación comprometedora, por donde se le viera estaba frito, sin embargó, ahora tenía un pacto con Montana, eso le beneficiaba ante aquel sujeto.

— Buenas tardes, supongo que usted de Vlad Dracul, me pidió el coordinador que lo supliera hoy, que al parecer no se sentía bien — murmuro el hombre de ojos azules — Soy Walter C. Dornez

— Buenas tardes, le respondería el saludo, pero esta jovencita no se siente bien — señaló a Integra como si fuera un bulto de papas, la cual estaba en shock al escuchar la voz y nombre del sujeto, era horrible, una angustia se apremio en su pecho, quería huir de ahí.

— Creo que la señorita, puede caminar sin necesidad de estar brazos, ella solo se desmayó, no es así señorita Hellsing — miró como ella asentía asustada, por lo que sin perder detalle Alucard bajó a la chica, quien se acomodó la falda larga y vio con espanto al hombre frente a ella.

— Gracias, debó retirarme, le agradezco la cortesía, maestro Dracul — corrió a pesar de la baja energía, dejando solo a esos dos hombres quienes ahora tenían un duelo de mirada.

— ¿La conoce? — dedujo el maestro de historia, quien no perdía el detalle de los ojos brillantes del hombre frente a él al ver a la jovencita que había huido despavorida.

— Eso no es de su incumbencia Lord — contestó molesto, mientras el moreno le daba una sonrisa enigmática, con aquella defensiva entendió que las cosas no serían tan fáciles, al menos había otra persona interesada en el bienestar de la rubia. Eso le alegraba y a la vez le causaba un desconcierto, los celos se asomaban, al igual que su egoísmo, pero necesitaba aliados, sobre todo por el bienestar de la jovencita.

N.A. Después de no se cuánto, por fin actualice este fic, Gracias por su paciencia. 


End file.
